


Insolita coppia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eternamente affranta [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detective!AU, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].[AU].Pansy e Luna sono un'insolita coppia di detective privati.





	Insolita coppia

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Pansy, Luna  
> Prompt: Mirtilli freschi ad agosto

Insolita coppia

 

Luna si legò i lunghi capelli biondi e si tolse il cappello a falde larghe, lasciandolo cadere sulla scrivania davanti a sé. Nelle iridi azzurre si rifletté la luce soffusa della lampada e l’ombra seduta dietro la scrivania. Si leccò le labbra, incrociò le braccia e piegò di lato il capo.

“Per mille gorgosprizzi, hai davvero accettato quel lavoro?” domandò. Pansy sorrise e il naso schiacciato le tremò, le narici le dilatarono.

“Sì, scorterò Silente, il famoso giudice. In fondo sono la migliore nel mio lavoro”. Si vantò.

“Luna giocherellò con l’orecchino a forma di ravanello al lobo del suo orecchio e guardò l’altra mettere la mano sulla pistola.

“Ricordati che la famiglia Riddle lo vuole morto a quel tipo, soprattutto il capofamiglia.  _Lui_ è uno che non scherza” sibilò Luna. Sgranò ancor di più gli occhi e si sporse in avanti.

“In culo alla balena” le augurò. Pansy tolse la mano libera dalla scrivania e se la passò tra i lunghi capelli neri.

“E che Dio salvi il nostro” ribatté. Ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi e lucidi. Abbassò le gambe accavallate e sbatté la punta dello stivale sul pavimento.

“Eri venuta solo per quello?” domandò. Luna negò e infilò la mano nella tasca dell’impermeabile giallo canarino, tirandone fuori una vaschetta.

“La cena” sancì.

Lanciò la vaschetta sigillata sul tavolo, Pansy la recuperò e la aprì. Scoppiò a ridere, gettando indietro la testa e facendo cigolare lo schienale su cui era sistemata.

“Solo tu potevi trovare dei mirtilli freschi ad agosto” biascicò. Luna sorrise e arrossì.

 


End file.
